A Very Hyoutei Christmas
by awintea
Summary: hyouteicentric // Oshitari tries to arrange a Secret Santa event for the Hyoutei Boys Tennis Team. Needless to say, it doesn't work out well // a very oneshot christmas.


Secret Santa, Hyoutei-Style

(1.12.08)

_(It starts off in a neat, elegant script, written in a dark purple ink.)_

To whom it may concern,

These are the rules, written by your most brilliant, outstanding captain, because some of you wanted to do something like this (and really, you should thank me for being kind enough to help out with something so plebeian as this activity _(the rest of the sentence is scratched out and there is an inkblot or two.)_

_(The writing changes - it's now more of a scrawl, but still a neat one, and is in dark blue ink. The scrawl starts off messy, with a few strange lines here and there, but ends up neater.)_

And from here on in Oshitari Yuushi will be writing out the rules and organising this event, because Keigo here can't seem to stop lauding himself for a long enough time to get anything down.

These are the rules for the Hyoutei Boys Tennis Team's rendition of Secret Santa this year:

1. Everyone will pick out a giftee - the person he will be giving a gift to. This will be done at the beginning of practice, and names will be drawn out of a hat. If you pick up yourself, please take out another name - no, you cannot go and buy yourself a gift, Gakuto.

2. The gift must be less than one thousand yen in value _(the writing returns to its regal purple with the words scratched out, but you can still read the text underneath)_ except if you are Atobe Keigo because you are of course too _(the writing is blue once more) _even if you are Atobe Keigo. One thousand yen is the maximum, regardless.

3. There should be a card written for the giftee, which should then be posted up on the bulletin board around these rules on the last day of school. The card should say who your giftee is, and where the present can be found as well - you can make a sort of scavenger hunt, if you like that sort of thing. Remember to not put your name (Ohtori-kun, this is for _you_), even if you think it is only polite to - that would defeat the purpose of Secret Santa.

4. Gifts must not be people. Even if your giftee is Jirou - Marui Bunta would not appreciate it. _(A few dark blue lines over illegible purple writing here.)_

Most importantly, remember to keep in mind the holiday spirit - don't buy something for somebody that you know they will hate just because you think it would be hilarious. That means no 'Beating your Captain for Dummies' for Hiyoshi, Shishido. Or anything of the kind.

Signed, Oshitari Yuushi.

_(There is a very flowery purple squiggle here that is rather indecipherable.)_

-

(6.12.08)

_(The writing is in pen__cil, with big bubbly characters.)_

Jirou here! Just saying this to whoever my Secret Santa is - **ignore** rule number three, okay? Just pretend it's not there! d(o.o)b

-

(10.12.08)

_(This time it is a typed message__.)_

Please ignore all messages on the board that are put up by anybody other than myself.

Signed, Oshitari Yuushi.

P.S. Please do not ignore rule number three.

-

(18.12.08)

_(Typed again, but this time in a calligraphic font.)_

This is Atobe Keigo, your esteemed captain, here to remind you that tomorrow is the date of the gift-giving. You should be thankful that I am blessing you with my words; it's not everyday thatasklfoggh

-

(18.12.08)

_(Written on graph paper in black pen.)_

Don't be so full of yourself, Atobe - so uncool. And stop printing out things you aren't supposed to in class!

_(There had been a__nother sheet of paper here with two people writing - one in black pen and the other in purple - but it has been ripped off, for whatever reason. Possibly because of the amount of swearing on the person writing in black ink.)_

-

(19.12.08)

_(In perfectly neat type, on festive paper.)_

To Mukahi-senpai,

I hope you like this present! I put it on your desk.

From your kouhai (guess who!)

_(Written in bubbly pencil characters on a ripped piece of paper, probably ripped out from a notebook_.)

Oi, Oshitari! I'm really really sorry but I ate your present! I left you the wrapper though - I put it in your desk! v(o…o)v I'm really sorry!

_(Looking like it was written with a stencil, this note is on square origami paper. It was folded into a crane and then unfolded so that the receiver could actually read what was on the note.)_

Atobe. Me giving you this note doesn't mean that you're better than me. At all. Just you wait, I'm going to beat you and then - wait, that's not the point. Anyway, I put the present in your shoe cubby, okay?

_(The purple script is rather familiar now. The paper is scented. Very scented. The ink fades away near the end - the ink probably ran out.)_

Ohtori, you were lucky enough to get this from me - don't you feel very lucky right now? I sent the present to you - you will receive it by mail later today. Nobody else was fortunate enough to receive a

_(The note is written, and the characters are plain - nothing special about them, and written in black ink.)_

To Jirou: your present is in your bag.

_(On a small sheet of paper in yellow highlighter, the writing is a bit hard to read..)_

Hey, Hiyoshi, I left the book in your desk - I bet you'll like reading it. It's something you'll enjoy - the rules from Oshitari were really helpful when I was trying to think of your gift.

_(The writing is an elegant blue scrawl again, and on simple stationary.)_

To Kabaji:

You can find your present in your tennis racquet bag - I daresay you've noticed it already.

From your Secret Santa

_(On a piece of graph paper, and thick black marker.)_

Shishido gets to not spend a thousand yen!

-

(after everyone else has left)

_(The short note is written on the back of a flyer for an author's new romance novel, in red ink.)_

Oshitari Yuushi is not organising a Secret Santa event ever again.


End file.
